Dreaming of Love, Loving a Dream
by T3rran
Summary: Yui has been having the same dream for the past month. A boy she has never met, but he keeps promising that he'll meet her... A promise he's made to her every night in her dream. What made today so different from the others that she actually believed it?


A/N: Not what everyone really expected from me, but another one-shot for the pairing Hinata x Yui. By the way, I am going out on a limb here, and Yui in her second life has her legs. Just for ease of plot.

But! Onward I go! Story starts now.

_Against the six billion to one odds, I'll find you… and I'll fall in love with you._

Yui heard the voice speak to her, the boy who she felt she had known forever. The boy she fought every night in her dreams, retaliated against, and had fallen in love countless times over and over. The nameless boy who she could never see, never feel, and the promise he made to her every night for the past month, and random days throughout her life.

This night, however, Yui was close. She could see his back, and finally identified his unique shade of blue hair. The long length he wore it at, and his slightly muscular build. One he worked on through fighting her in the dream, and playing baseball. He was turning towards her, and she was moving with him, trying to get a glimpse at his face…

Then she rolled out of her bed, her head ka-thunking her nightstand. The rude awakening ruined all chances of seeing this boys eyes, and to make it worse, her alarm clock decided to bring more joy to her by slapping the top of her head. THEN, it went off to signal it was time to get up and prepare for another eventful day at her high school.

With her head throbbing, and her mood set to fowl, she grumbled the whole way to the shower muttering profanities that suited her somewhat unlady-like demeanor. She washed her hair, carefully scratching the area where her head hit the night stand. To be perfectly honest, she was surprised she hadn't split it open. The pain wasn't so much painful as much as it was annoying. The feeling of someone flicking her in the back of the head was getting old.

Popping out of the shower, and drying off, she dressed in her usual uniform, blue skirt, white shirt, and her pretty hair-ties to make her punk style complete in her pink hair. She nodded to herself, and regretted it as her imaginary buddy flicked the back of her head again. Not wanting to deal with it any further, she grabbed some pain meds and swallowed them quickly before jetting to the kitchen where her mother and father were already preparing breakfast for the long day… well, her mother was. Her dad was strumming away at a guitar. A hobby he had since she could remember. There was one difference…

"Hey! That's my guitar!" Yui pouted, watching him chuckle and continue playing. She looked at her mom for support, but all she got was a laugh too. "Mooom!" She whined, "You're supposed to tell him to share!" Yui took a seat as her father put the guitar up and they sat down in silence to eat. To be honest, Yui was the only (moderately) morning person in the household. Thus, the mornings were usually dull.

Without saying goodbye, Yui picked up her bag and left for school.

No surprise that it was the same thing as it was yesterday. Same teachers, same class… what the hell was she thinking? Of course it was going to be the same! She didn't even know why seeing her dream man in her dreams changed that. Sure, she got super close to seeing him this time, but that didn't mean they'd actually meet… besides, she had never seen the boy in her fifteen years of living. What gave her hope of seeing him today? She sighed into her food before flicking a small grain of rice out the window.

"Sheesh, you seem in the dumps." Yui looked up to see her friend Yuri from the upper classmen sit next to her. "What's wrong with you?" She asked.

Yui sighed again flicking another grain out the window. "It's about that stupid dream again…"

Yuri had a sudden interest. "Go on…" she urged. Yui sighed and was almost sure she had a very slight crush (at least the thought of) her dream boy.

"Well," Yui took a small bite of her food. "I saw him –his back," She quickly added to avoid questioning, "and as he was turning, I almost caught a glimpse of his eyes, but I definitely remember his blue hair. But, what's got me down is that since I saw more of him, maybe I'd see him today. A transfer student or something." Yui sighed once again and laid her head down, playing with a lone piece of rice that had fallen onto the desk. "No transfer student today, and not a single blue haired hotty in sight." Yuri opened her mouth, but was quickly closed by Yui's, "And the glasses guy who secretly works out daily does not cut it."

Yuri pondered for a minute, "You know, maybe he's gonna meet you today… say, by random chance in the park?"

"The park?"

Yuri nodded, "Yes, the park. Don't you go there after school sometimes?" Yui nodded to her question, giving Yuri the go ahead to continue, "So, maybe you should stop by there today?"

"Yeah…" Yui nodded, and began nodding more enthusiastically, "Yeah! I will! Thanks Yuri!"

The rest of Yui's day blurred by as she felt an excitement for meeting her blue haired dream boy in the park, where she plopped on the bench with a wide grin on her face. Five in the evening when she arrived, a little slower than usual due to an accident, but, she arrived nonetheless. She had so much to ask this dream boy of hers, and so much ass-kicking for making her wait so long.

An hour creeped by as the clock struck six, and people began shuffling out, leaving only a few young couples, mothers and their kids, and an old lady in the park. Oh, and T.K, the local dancing sensation of the city. Wearing a bandanna over his eyes and still out maneuvering most of his competition in dance offs, quite the feat.

Another hour sneaked past her as the couples left, and mothers and kids left the playground open. She wandered over to the swing set, and began gently moving herself back and forward in an attempt to lull the time away as she waited.

The third hour slithered on, and her hopes began to dwindle. Eight, and her prince with blue hair hadn't even made his appearance. She had been excited when someone approached her, only to see it was Otonoshi passing through, and stopped in to ask her what had her down. He left, and Yui was again alone, the swing simply creaking under her weight, and the wind making the rest have an eerie sound to them.

Nine O clock, and the night was dark. She left the park. Her hopes were crushed, and tears threatened to escape her as she trudged home, her feet heavy. She wasted four hours… four hours waiting for a dream that wasn't real. Her hopes were up, and she hated herself for believing in it. To make it worse, the boy would taunt her again, making that same, stupid, dumbass promise. "I HATE YOU!" She shouted, throwing her bag.

And hitting a bystander.

She heard whoever it was drop, and she rushed over to help whoever it was up. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I just… I've been a bit stressed…"

"It's fine, really." The boy replied. "Though you've got a helluva pitch… ouch."

She helped him up and saw that his silhouette was easily one head taller, and about one and a half her width. Strapping, to say the_ very _least. "Well, if you've only seen my da-"

"I did." He replied, his silhouette giving way to an awkward stance. "I… was watching you on the swing set, and had the strangest… feeling. Like I knew you from somewhere."

She shrugged it off and turned heel for home. "Well, it's not me."

He grabbed her wrist and stopped her, "No, I know it was you. I've seen you… but in my dreams. For one whole month. I know, it sounds so strange, but-"

"You said dream, right?" She interrupted, pulling her arm free and turning heel _back _to him. "I've been meaning to meet someone from my dreams as well."

He laughed, and she swore the laugh sounded familiar. "Strange coincidence, huh?" He sat down on the curb, and motioned her to sit with him. "Why don't you take a seat…" He hesitated, looking for a name.

"Yui." She stated simply, sitting next to him.

"Right, Yui." He began, looking up at the cloudy sky. "My dream starts off with this girl. She's pretty and two years younger than me, and we always got into fights, and she always was so bipolar to me. One moment she wanted to be with me all the time, the next, she wanted me buried six feet under." Yui giggled, but didn't interrupt, "And every night, before she disappears and leaves me all alone… she tells me this tragic story, about how she was paralyzed… and right there, I fall in love with her. Every night, the same person, and I've wanted to meet her for so long… she looks just like you." They paused for a second, and the mysterious boy cleared his throat, "So, how about you Yui?"

Yui took a deep breath and began, "My dream starts off with this boy. I can never remember his face, or his name, but I remember what we did. We talked, we walked, we fought, and every night, just like you I fall in love with him. Every night he taunts me, and every night I want to meet him. And, every night, he promises me something."

Suddenly, the boy is more alert, and listening intently, "What's he promise?"

"That he would fall in love with me. Against 6 billion to one odds, he would find me, and fall in love with me."

"…What's his name?"

Yui smiled as it danced off her lips, "Hinata. I could never forget his name. I said it so many times in my dreams."

"Yui… this is going to sound strange," The boy started, "But, in my dream, every night I make that same promise, and… my name is Hinata, too."

Yui's eyes widened, one word expressing everything she felt, "Bullshit." A nearby lamp-post flickered on, and she saw _his _blue hair, and _his _body type… and finally, _his _eyes. Not just _his _eyes, but his eyes. Hinata. She saw _Hinata's _eyes, _Hinata's _blue hair…

She was shocked, to say the least, but so was he.

He finally broke with a small smile, "Against the odds, I found you. There's just one problem…" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Yui's eyes started to water, and her heart began to sink… she knew where this was going. "You… can't fall in love with me, can you?" She wanted to cry, but for her own sake and pride, she wouldn't. Not yet.

"I can't fall in love with you right now." Hinata confirmed, placing a hand over hers,

"Because I fell in love with you a month ago."


End file.
